castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sea Serpent
= Discuss! = Is there a reason the Lore from when you first summon the Sea Serpent isn't on here? I don't know where you would want to put it, but in case you'd like it, this is it: : "You see the sea serpent off in the distance attacking the merchant ships. With a quick snap of it's jaws, it destroys one of the ships with ease. You must stop it before he reaches the harbor and destroys the fleet of warships. It's closing in on the North Shore. Gather your armies, board the ship, and prepare for battle! Attack The Ancient Sea Serpent now! : You have summoned the The Ancient Sea Serpent, now request for assistance with this battle with a call to arms!" Grahamburger 00:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Combat Mechanics Question So I know that the amount you fortify for is determined by your defense stat, but now I'm wondering if your defense might also play a role in the amount of damage that the serpent will do to the ship? Currently, my fight tactic for the serpents is to use Dante to fortify (+20defense is awesome), and then use Vanquish to attack. But the question is whether or not the defense penalty from Vanquish is allowing the monster to do more damage, effectively canceling out my plan. Any thoughts guys? --Abezice 19:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : I doubt it. Seeing that when using the same general and stats against the same serpent, the damage the sea serpent does varies wildly from as low as 2k damage, to up to 10k damage. With a range that wide, I doubt the -25 defense would matter all that much. Vincent The Frugal 05:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Damage and Ship Health After some moderately accurate testing, I've determined the following: If ship health is <9.0%, there is no message Between 9.1-19.0%, the message is: "You slip on the Ship's deck, making you deal less damage." Between 19.1-39%, the message is: "The damage to the Ship obstructs your attack, making you deal less damage." Between 39.1-49%, the message is: "Splinters from the damage to your Ship slow down your attack, making you deal less damage." Between 49.1-59, there is no message. (edited in at Vincent The Frugal 03:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC)) Between 59.1-79%, the message is: "Your good footing on the Ship allowed you to do extra damage." Between 79.1-100%, the message is: "Archers on your Ship allowed you to do extra damage." I'm still testing to confirm what I said above, but unless there's a special message for ship health between 50-59% these are all the messages I could find, and accurate enough for now until someone wants to the exact % when the messages switch. I got lucky and discovered that the change happens at a decimal, but if someone wants to figure out if the change happens at 79.0000% or 79.0001%, that would be wonderful. Good luck with that ;p. Vincent The Frugal 20:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : That's weird, now I'm not getting any messages ever on the serpent I got these numbers from. Either getting the health under 10% disables the messages, or something weird happened. : While I'm editing, note to self about ship health: against an Ancient Sea Serpent, figured out the max health to be about: 1,952,300. Need more tests to confirm for other colors, and if ship health is random/based on the summoner in some way. Vincent The Frugal 03:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Somewhere between "Splinters from ..." and "Your good footing..." there is no message. I guess it's a separate level, the middle level, where modifier is ±0. Hanzou-sama 05:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::* You're right. The level is between 50-60 (or close enough) where there is no message. This is enough to start the POWER page for sea serpents. I'll set up that page in a few minutes. Vincent The Frugal 03:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Help message :Post all possible message about other player helps you in an attack on Sea Serpents here * (somebody) helped (other somebody) recover more gold from The Ancient Sea Serpent. * (somebody) assisted (other somebody) in the attack against The Ancient Sea Serpent, earning them more experience. * (somebody) helped (other somebody) by dealing more damage in the attack against The Ancient Sea Serpent. * (somebody) helped (other somebody) by blocking The Ancient Sea Serpent's attack. * (somebody) assisted (other somebody) by shooting a volley of arrows at The Ancient Sea Serpent. : Thank you for adding this! I'll put this info on the appropriate pages! Vincent The Frugal 03:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC)